Blood Lilies
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: A vampire on a mission, and a girl about to be thrown away come together to make an unusual alliance. High stakes in a world rife with demons and espers, but what is the truth lurking under the city?


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**For my Dear friend Jay**

_**Blood Lilies**_

**_The wise are instructed by reason, average minds by experience, the stupid by necessity and the brute by instinct. _**  
**_Marcus Tullius Cicero _**

_**Chapter 1; Zoetrope**_

The air is rancid. Disgusting and dirty with the smell of vomit so thick and steamy it fogs up Itachi Uchiha's sunglasses as he drops down into the large aqueduct to chase the esper. Groping along in the near dark he flips up his prized custom made shades to sit on the top of his head. The slender black band pushes up his black bangs holding them safe and secure. "Hinata." he says calmly into the small dangling cross receiver located on his earlobe that doubles as an earring. Glinting even in the small bits of light provided in the tunnel way, the round crimson jewel in the center of the cross glows in response.

"Three meters north you will find an intersection, make a left traveling to your east until you see the target. We have confirmation from The Vatican for a capture." Hinata pauses a moment for his acknowledgment but doesn't hear an answer. "That means no _killing_ the target this time. It was very difficult explaining to our superiors how you managed to drown a merman-"

"You said you were craving sushi." he chuckles enjoying teasing her. "You know I can't refuse you anything."

"Itachi-san be serious!"

"No killing, understood." he replies to his partner Hinata, exhaling a long cleansing breath before his eyes shift and the momentary blindness vanishes. The scene appears clear, huge long pipe work, are overhead and at his feet the corridor is littered with debris. Even piles of human bone are scattered about this place long forgotten. Moving a hand up to the top of his long black coat he slowly unzips the lengthy leather material and folds the right side of it behind the thin katana blade in his belt. "Entering the engagement zone."

"On Standby." she replies listening to the sounds of his boots thud against the metal as he runs. Flicking her white eyes up to the streetlights lining the bridge she is hiding under the first hints of rain drip down her pale face. This is the hardest part... waiting until Itachi needs her again. Instead of focusing on the empty feeling in her chest she returns her gaze to the thin holographic screen displaying Itachi's vitals signs and his position in the city sewage system.

The heart rate is elevated and within normals, his brain activity above average. However, it's no cause for concern. These are Itachi's baseline vitals. _"Everything is fine." _Smiling she focuses on the white dot on the screen as it turns east and approaches the large red dot on the screen. _"I'll watch out for you Itachi-san." _Her job is to watch, and to wait for when he might need her help.

Suddenly the screen flickers turning to bright white. Pain streaks through her head for a moment making Hinata cover her pale eyes to adjust before looking back at the holographic display. All of Itachi's vitals flat line at the same time, the piercing blare of alarms announce the direness of the situation. "Itachi-san!"

"Hinata are you _worried_ about me?"

"Y-Yes, of course I am!"

"I'm so happy~!"

"F-Focus!"

"It's an ice esper. Took me by surprise is all." he answers clinching his fists, and instantly shattering the thick layer of ice encapsulating him. Crystalline shards lift up and fill the air around him as his gaze doesn't move from his target.

"I, Haku The Esper of Aquarius will never return to that den of perversion!" Haku says, pulling out three thin nails from a sleeve of his solid blue yukata. "Let's see how red your blood flows." Flicking his wrists he send the nails out to hover in front of him. White ice begins to coalesce on the nails, making them grow into three huge spears.

"_Den of perversion? The Church? That's a new one. Ahh.. well maybe not." _Sucking in a deep breath of air Itachi exhales a ball of fire melting the ice shards. In a glint of speed he reaches for his blades deflecting each nail into the metal pipes behind the witch. Air screams out from the punctured metal collides with his fire ball and the whole area lights up in a mass explosion.

"This isn't my decision." Itachi says suddenly appearing above the fallen Haku. "I have no desire to continue this pointless resistance." Placing his blade back in it's scabbard he takes a closer look at the male esper. "You are a pretty boy."

"Shut up! You filthy demon!" he yells, trying to gather enough strength to fight back. But his body won't obey, he just lays in the pool of water. "D-Don't make me go back to that man. Please... I'll..." Haku pulls at his yukata exposing a slender shoulder to make his offer clear, hopeful, desperate, and hating himself for embracing the thing he is fighting to escape from. "I'll do anything."

"I like my women shy and genuine."

"I-I can by shy."

"But you can't fake sincerity..."

Haku looks up at the man who defeated him with such ease it took his breath away. He isn't a large man, but his overwhelming presence is something he hasn't felt in a long time. So he stares intently, taking in the black aura around him wincing in shock as the dark eyes of this otherworldly creature turns red.

He knew then, realized his loss was not the result of good luck. Failure against this creature was inevitable. It's a miracle he is even alive. The man with the piercing red eyes is the thing all witches have been taught to idolize, and dread. "Vampire..." Just saying the word, and acknowledging awareness of such a being makes his blood begin to quake in fear. "A rarity among demons. You are a vampire walking in this world... and working for _The Vatican_."

"That disapproving tone in your voice means nothing to me."

"Right." Haku nods his head feeling the crawling shadow of despair snake it's way up his arms stinging them with bitterness and ice. "You don't know me. It's not personal. he says gritting his teeth in anger and gripping Itachi black coat by the collar. "Nothing is personal anymore in this world!" Moving with the last of his strength ice grows from his fingers aiming for Itachi's heart.

"It's true I don't know you." Itachi responds grabbing the icy finger before they can cut into his chest and tear at his heart. "But bringing you back to The Vatican _is_ personal to me."

The ice snaps from Haku's fingers the echoing through the metal pipes and rattling his bones. It really is pointless to persist with this futile struggle. Slumping to the cold metal under him he lifts his palms up in surrender.

"Hinata."

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"Mission complete."

"I will inform The Vatican and set the pick up place."

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"What do you always say after _mission complete_?" Itachi's falsely irritated voice echoes in her head making her lips part in a smile.

"Good work."

"Yes!"

~/~

Three days later Itachi sits in his favorite chair staring down the young man standing on the opposite side of his antique wooden desk. The strange affinity for old things like furniture might be the ageless vampire side of him, but mostly he admires things that are able to survive decades of use and still shine.

"Itachi." Naruto Uzumaki smacks his palms against the smoothly polished desk to show his confidence. "Let me borrow, your Esper for my next mission."

"Is Sakura being difficult again?"

"Tch..." Turning his head away Naruto's face turns pink in embarrassment. "Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan. But that is besides the point!" Gripping the edge of the desk he shoves his frustration deep down into his legs and focuses on his goal. "I have a mission and I need an Esper. Kakashi-sensei said he went on a mission with you a month ago and you had a really capable one."

"Hire a freelancer." Itachi replies growing more and more annoyed at the way Naruto keeps touching his desk.

"Sakura-chan is my freelancer!"

"You haven't made a contract with your Esper yet?" Smirking at the suddenly flustered man, Itachi raises a hand to the earring dangling from his earlobe to slide his thumb over the crimson colored gem in the center. "You really should consider it a priority."

"She won't let me near her..."

For a second Itachi pictures Naruto trying to persuade that violent pink-haired amazonian princess and the massive ass-beating he must have suffered.

"_Cha~!"_

"Hahaha!" He can't help but laugh at the mental image. "I am sorry, but I can not loan you a person."

"Ah, I under-"

"Itachi-san." Hinata opens the door with a frown on her lips. "If a friend of yours needs help, it's unkind to refuse them such a small request."

"_It's not small... not to me." _Opening his mouth to protest Itachi is cut off by Naruto literally stepping in front of him. That blonde punk will be destroyed.

"Itachi-san, is this your Esper?" Naruto is taken aback by her long dark blue hair and pale white eyes. Lifting up a hand he introduces himself properly to the slender young woman dressed in a pale purple pants suit. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Hinata." she answers reluctantly taking a hold of his hand. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Hinata... what? Tell me your full name-"

"That's enough." Extremely annoyed by the entire situation Itachi gently pulls Hinata to his desk and exhales a long sigh sitting down in his chair. Lacing his fingers together he looks up at Hinata to find her wide smile full of warmth. Damn. It. The smile. "I owe this person nothing." he says in a low tone clenching his interlaced fingers together. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to help." she says quickly, lifting her head high. "Plus by doing this Itachi-san will be owed a favor by the Uzumaki family."

"I see." Closing his eyes he knows he has lost, her reasoning is sound. Hinata understands the Uzumaki's might be able to help him learn where his family is. Finding them is the most important thing in Itachi's life. However, using Hinata to get that information doesn't sit well with the eight hundred year old vampire. He has always used his own strength for his convictions. Never once has he relied on another for help with his ambitions. But this is Hinata... with Hinata there isn't a way to tell her no.

"I will not let you down."

"Do as you wish." Itachi finally says with a sense of dread squeezing at his chest. "But if you get into any trouble leave that brat behind and return to me. Understand?"

"Yes!"

~/~

The three days waiting for Hinata's return were spent engrossed in paperwork and odd jobs around the neighborhood. He told himself many times the strange vacancy of her presence was not unusual at all, but a welcome reminder that he is still alone, and he should take solace in the lesson.

However, when the fourth day came and went, Itachi began to keep track of the hours of her tardiness. Then, as the fifth and six days arrived, a tally of the minutes she has been missing clicks off in his head louder than the old clock hanging on the office wall. With it now impossible to sit still his feet refuse to stop pacing around the small neatly organized desk where she is normally found.

In the past she has always been found in this spot with one of her favorite books in her hands as she reads quietly. Digital books are more easily available, but this woman likes the touch of a book in her hand. Enjoying the feel of the paper between her fingertips, and the scent of it's bindings is part of the experience. A skill more than a hobby, reading from an actual book keeps her mind fresh and the stimulation he finds by watching her is always satisfying. The beautiful serenity found in a woman with the lightest lavender eyes he has ever seen focused so still and calm on a novel, might be the most attractive thing about her. Quiet, defines Hinata's whole existence. From the moment he set eyes on her a current rippled in the depths of his mind about her. "The quiet one in the back."

_**Flashback;**_

The Esper Expo is in full swing by the time Itachi strolls in wearing a simple black suit, with his long dark hair pulled back neatly in a pony tail. Clenching tightly the handle of the leather briefcase in his hand, he looks around at the spectacle. Neon splashed everywhere along the almost endless booths stab at Itachi's eyes force him to wear his sunglasses even indoors. Slipping the slender back shades from the inside of his jacket pocket he pushes them up his nose with a black gloved finger and moves past the common areas. The only espers in this area are personal security ranks and below, those are useless to him. This is the one time a year a coveted esper can be purchased legally in the country. There are other means, but Itachi is impatiently collecting all the tools he needs for his mission.

"Are you prepared to fight off the Demon horde?!" The pleasant spoken female announcers voice echoes over an intercom system. "A resident Esper in your home, business, or simply at your command can call upon the elements of nature in the earth for YOUR protection. Chose one today!"

Reaching the back of the Expo Center Itachi nods his head at the two black clad me seemingly standing near a vacant wall.

"Expo's back that away." The blonde man replies putting a firm hand on Itachi's shoulder. "There isn't anything here."

"What a way to _not_ stand out guys." Itachi says flicking his eyes to the man who put a hand on his shoulder. "Remove your hand and open the door."

"Tch, this one has a mouth on him."

"Let him in." Says a familiar voice from just behind Itachi.

Turning slightly to glance at the woman in the slinky red dress strolling up with a dainty fan in her hand Itachi's lips curl. "Konan, have they hassled you into running the Espers now?"

"Yes," she replies waving a hand in front of the blank wall motioning for Itachi to follow her through the darkened, now open portal. "I deeply apologize for the delay Itachi-sama."

Once through the doorway time pauses for a moment, sending a sharp sense of feedback into his head. The crowd is still in the strangeness of the time stop but for the red eyes that shimmer in the distance. Then a pair, then two, finally a half a dozen sets of red eyes glare back at him with a hint of malice. Lifting up the sunglasses on his face he stares back into the abyss of black to properly announce himself to the other demons on the room.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama." Konan replies, and the room comes alive with noise and scents of smoke and expensive champagne. "Welcome to the Black market Parade."

Humans are so obsessed with protecting themselves from the things that go bump in the night. They do not even realize that the real danger are the ones who can walk among them and never be detected. Higher ranking demons with a desire for human flesh in one form or another slither freely through the city feeding and fighting for territory. The demons run this city, but the humans who live in it have no idea. They do not know they are just fish swimming in a barrel that sits on a demons porch.

"Is there a specific model you are searching for?" Konan asks looping a long arm through his and pulling her body close. "Perhaps a pleasure type?"

"I looking for a pure breed." Slanting his eyes to the woman next to him he is surprised by her interest in him. "That is _all_ I am searching for." he says rebuffing her come on.

"Very well, Itachi-sama." Reluctantly, Konan moves a step back from him and directs him towards a platform. "The ones appearing on this stage will be what you are seeking. However..." Before she walks away she feels the need to give him a light warning. "Natural Espers often only have one specialty, they are sometimes weak, fragile things that break easily."

"I am aware of all their flaws." he replies walking over to the raised platform and flicking his eyes over a group of twelve young adults. Taking the moment to use his eyes, he scans each one noticing their abilities.

Several instantly stand out; A pink haired female, a long haired young man with interesting silver eyes, and a petite blonde have the highest ranks. He observes them for a while, as they light up the energy crystals in their hands to show they are drawing out power from the surface. Two are strong physical fighters while the third is a very capable teleporter.

"You are interested in these three then?" Konan says returning to Itachi's side with a smile. "Sakura, Ino, and of course from the oldest Esper family on record Neji Hyuga. They are all natural psychic's."

With only three military grade fighters and the rest appearing to be prepared for breeding he watches the three interact in a staged battle. The pink-haired one comes out with strong direct attacks, while the blonde avoids them easily. Things go smoothly in the demo until the male joins the battle and grabs them both at the same time. All three instantly begin to fight it out, but then the girls start to ignore the male and focus instead on arguing with each other.

"You are!" Ino says teleporting in front of Sakura and getting up into her face. "You are totally thinking Neji is hot!"

"LYING BLONDE BITCH!" Sakura yells back swinging her head forward in a head butt. "You are a shitty mind reader!"

Itachi looks away from those two and towards Neji who is standing there with a dumbfounded expression. Clearly the boy has no clue what to do with those girls, and neither does Itachi for that matter. "Aren't there any more?"

"I'm afraid not." she says pointing a finger to the handful of females in the back. "The only ones left are designated for breeding purposes."

"The humans are attempting to breed natural Espers now?"

"It's a matter of necessity. Natural Espers can only be born from a female carrier. They are becoming vary rare."

"Meaning these girls have untapped abilities." Itachi now very interested walks towards the small group of girls huddled together. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a small girl standing against the wall. A small wisp of a girl with short cut dark midnight blue hair, and intriguing lavender eyes.

"Unfortunately, you can not buy any of these-" Noticing Itachi move toward a girl in the back Konan watches him for a moment curious how he will approach a young human girl.

"You there... the quiet one in the back." Lifting out a hand, he gestures for her to come up to him. "What is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Only look at me." Itachi says watching her eyes flick from the people gathering behind him. "Good. Now tell me... are you interested in becoming a fighting esper?"

"I'm... designated-"

"I'm aware of what THEY have decided for you." Putting up a hand to the barrier he slides his fingers down the glass opposite of her puzzled expression. "I am asking what _you_ want." Can it think for itself? Can a product intended and developed only for the basis of human life rise up and distinguish itself from the others?

"Itachi-sama!" Konan steps up to the glass and shakes a finger at him. "You can not ask this girl these questions. She has only ever been taught to submit to her purchaser."

"I am simply testing the merchandise to see if I wish to buy it." he replies shrugging Konan's words off and returning his gaze to the tiny girl still looking him directly in the eyes. "Those eyes of yours show you what I really am?"

"I see everything." she answers the fingers of her right hand tighten on the hem of her simple black dress. "I can see..." The girl takes a deep breath and trembles to her bones. "I see everything about you."

"Would you like to learn what the images in your head mean?"

"I-Itachi-sama!" Konan now worried about the three men conversing in quiet tones just behind her, puts a hand on the glass instantly frosting it over to block the intense eyes contact between Itachi and the young girl. "You must leave at once."

"Itachi-san," Hinata's small voice echoes in his head despite the barrier placed between them. "I wish to fight."

* * *

_**Hey all! This is for my dear friend Jay =D I hope you like it and look forward to the next update! It was so nice to have a break from Bleach for a bit. SO send me so love if you want more. HUGS you all Fuzzi**_


End file.
